


Take Me to the Moon

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coronations, Demons, Fantasy, King Dean Winchester, Knight Michael (Supernatural), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Prince Adam Milligan, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Royalty, highly doubt i’m ever gonna finish it though, i have this entire au planned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam had always been a bit envious of his brothers.Princes Dean and Samuel, the firstborn and the favorite. Dean was to take the throne on the day of his twenty-first birthday, or under the circumstance that King John died before that. Sam had always been the favored child, too; the brightest of all three, the most compassionate, the most caring. Meanwhile, Adam was the son sired out of wedlock, a bastard and the expense of the King's infidelity towards Queen Mary. A mistake, but was made to seem as if he was truly a Winchester, as if he was truly the Queen's son. Always overlooked, and destined for no glory when compared to his brothers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Take Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got inspired by a fever dream i had last night (cause i have the flu) to write this and idk how good it is so.
> 
> i have the entire au planned out but idk of ilk write it lol, if i so i’ll probably change a lot cause yk. Plot Consistency and such.
> 
> anyways enjoy a midam royalty au cause there are like None of these and it makes me sad ok ily!!

Adam had always been a bit envious of his brothers.

Princes Dean and Samuel, the firstborn and the favorite. Dean was to take the throne on the day of his twenty-first birthday, or under the circumstance that King John died before that. Sam had always been the favored child, too; the brightest of all three, the most compassionate, the most caring. Meanwhile, Adam was the son sired out of wedlock, a bastard and the expense of the King's infidelity towards Queen Mary. A mistake, but was made to seem as if he was truly a Winchester, as if he was truly the Queen's son. Always overlooked, and destined for no glory when compared to his brothers.

To put it gently; Adam absolutely hated it. Especially at the moment, as Adam stood in the shadows of the ballroom, glowering at anyone and everyone who even dared look his way. Maybe he was being overdramatic about the situation, but he strongly believed anyone would be if they had to watch his eldest brother be crowned the new King, and once again, for the umpteenth time, completely ignored by both his family and the kingdom's subjects.

Sam was speaking to a girl he was courting— Jessica, the Princess of the neighboring kingdom of Moore. Adam would admit, she was quite beautiful, and, although he'd never say it out loud, out of even Sam's league.

The newly coronated King, on the other hand, was conversing with the stable boy, of all things. Adam wasn't sure of his name, but he knew of him. Well built, messy dark black hair, blue eyes, and as far as Adam's heard, a bit infatuated with Dean— and to think, Dean was supposed to be searching for a Queen tonight. Adam wanted to laugh.

Nonetheless, the youngest prince was left to fend for himself in the ballroom, surrounded by royalty and nobilities he couldn't care less about.

He needed to get out— he had never been one for crowds, especially during royal parties. Always too noisy and too compressed, and this was by far the largest one he had ever attending. The Kingdom of Winchester had many allies, and the Former King and Queen decided to invite each one and their families.

Adam sighed, pushing through the crown and to the doors of the ballroom. He exited and began walking. He didn't necessarily care where he was going— he just couldn't be in that room anymore. He walked through the corridors, breezing past the portraits of the Winchester's and family memorabilia on display. Although he didn't truly consider himself a Winchester, he was still prideful to have been included in the family portrait, and have one of his own.

Adam eventually made it to an exit of the castle; to the Queen's private gardens, somewhere he had always enjoyed. Sam and Dean were never there— Sam preferred the library and Dean the stables and the armory. Adam didn't have a designated spot for himself, but the Gardens were quite enjoyable.

Adam made his way to the stone benches the Queen has placed, sitting down and closing his eyes for a moment. He took in the smell of the flowers; the most prominent scent being the purple hyacinth. He remembered when those were planted; when he was around five years old, and the entrance to the gardens had been guarded by the knights while the Queen planted them herself; they were the Mary's favorite flowers, after all.

He sighed another time, eyes still closed. It was nice— it was nice to be alone, to be in the quiet. To be alone on a choice rather than the fact that nobody remembered he was actually a part of the family—

"Hey, are you okay...?"

"_Shit_-" Adam spat, his eyes shooting open as he jumped off the bench, snapping his head to glare at whoever had found him. "I was fine until you came along-"

He cut himself off when he made eye contact with the man. He internally slapped himself; of course, he had to curse out possibly the most stunning man he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Adam absently noted the sword on his waist— the emblem of the knights carved into the hilt, silver sapphires glimmering in the moonlight. He was mainly focused on the man's face; a concerned looked plastered across it, green-gray eyes clouded with worry. His lips were parted, and Adam's knees went weak when he saw the tip of a pink tongue poking out between the man's teeth. He was about two inches shorter than Adam, but he stood tall; in fact, it made Adam feel smaller than him. He had brown hair— almost black—, slicked back, long enough for Adam to imagine running his hands through and pulling on as he kissed those _lips_—

"I apologize for bothering you, Your Highness," The man was saying, his lips turned in a frown as he kept his gaze on Adam, still a bit distressed. "I had noticed that you left the ballroom, and I wanted to be certain that you were okay."

"Don't-" Adam started, stumbling over his words a bit. "It's fine. Adam, by the way."

The man seemed to relax slightly, but his eyebrows drew together. "Pardon me?"

"Please call me Adam- not Your Highness, or whatever," Adam said. "I don't really... I just prefer Adam."

"Of course." The man nods, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Will you be returning to the ballroom, or staying out here?"

Adam let out a dry chuckle, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna stay out here. Not like anyone noticed I was gone, anyway."

"I-"

"What's your name?" He asked, interrupting the man before he could go on about what Adam assumed would be a speech about how it was '_important he show support to his brother and not taint their family name_'. It was the same speech the former King and Queen had both given him countless times before.

"My name?" He repeated, almost a bit unimpressed— Adam was half tempted to roll his eyes as the man's cockiness. "I am Sir Michael Shurley."

"Michael, huh?" Adam raised his eyebrows, a huff of laughter emitting from his nostrils. If his assumption was right, then he stood corrected about Michael's arrogance. "Aren't you the Head Knight, or whatever?"

"Yes, I am the Head Knight," Michael answered, his voice dripping in annoyance. Adam watched as he ran his tongue across his upper lip, a sigh escaping his mouth as he did. "You really should not be out here alone. Especially with so many guests in the castle- it's a safety concern. For you, that is."

"A safety concern?" Snorting, Adam shot a glance back into the castle, unable to decipher any exact person past blobs of color dancing past the windows. "Sorry, Mike, I don't really believe your bullshit excuse. Just tell me daddy's pissed and I'll be on my way."

"Do not call me Mike." Michael snapped, his eyes narrowing as he took a step away from Adam, his head turned towards the moon. "I have not spoken to your father, nor do I believe he has even noticed your absence. Although, I am sure if he does, he will not be pleased. Prince Samuel and King Dean might be upset, as well."

Adam rolled his eyes— of course, the most attractive man had to be the most infuriating. "Michael, do you have siblings? Brothers?"

"I did," Michael said, sharply and shortly, and Adam got the feeling he should not have brought up the topic. The Knight took a stride towards Adam, heat and rage radiating off of him and in his gaze. His breath was hot against Adam's face. "Three. Each of them younger than me. They are dead. Killed in the Winchester's war with the MacLeod's all of those years ago. So, _Adam_, if you do plan on whining to me about living in _your_ brother's shadows, please, for the love of God, save it. I'd give _anything_ to have mine back."

The Prince didn't say anything.

"I thought so. I am sorry for snapping, Your Highness." Michael took a step away from Adam, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted the sword strapped to his belt. Adam ignored the use of the title; it was better than the venom-laced 'Adam' that had been thrown out moments before. "Now, will you be returning to the party, or do I have to stay out here with you all night? Or, at least until someone notices?"

Make the angry, yet hot as fuck knight stay outside with him all night, or be forced back into the ballroom? Adam obviously knew the answer. "I'm staying out."

"Of course." Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. Adam was pretty sure his heart skipped a few beats. "Is the only reason you chose that because you think I am attractive?"

The Prince gaped. "I- what? No- I just wanna- I just wanna stay out here-"

"Do you really take me for an imbecile?" The corner's of Michael's lips quirked you into a smirk, and Adam realized the knight knew what he was doing. "I am a soldier. My head is not filled with air, despite what you may presume. You've been staring at my lips since the moment I came out here."

"You- you _dick_," Adam said, a grimace on his face. "And- it wasn't just your lips. From what I saw of it, your tongue looks like it could kill someone."

Michael laughed, the smirk turning into a grin; his teeth were almost blindingly white. Adam thought the knight looked more like a Prince than he did. "I appreciate your admirations."

"You're supposed to say I'm cute too, or something like that," Adam said, sighing and while he turned his back towards the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed, facing the Queen's gardens. "It's not that-" He passed as Michael grabbed his wrist, yanking him away from the balcony and behind a stone pillar only a few meters away. "Okay, uh, I thought knights were supposed to be gentlemanly-"

Michael slapped a hand over his mouth, the other unsheathing his sword. He gestured to the side with his head, taking his hand off of Adam's mouth and taking a step away. "Stay here." He mouthed, and Adam wanted to go against the directions, but he didn't dare.

Michael's sword glistened in the moonlight, the silver of the blade almost like a beacon. The sapphires on the hilt were irresistible, and made the sword seem even more perfect for Michael.

The knight brandished it forwards as footsteps approached from across the gardens, and Adam waited in anticipation, staring at the spot Michael was staring at. The footsteps grew louder as the shape of a woman came into view; Adam couldn't make out much of her, except that she was extremely slender; almost like a stick. She had a tight white dress clutching to her bony frame, and her long blonde hair cascaded down her front, as well.

"These are private gardens, Madame," Michael said, slowly, watching carefully as she approached him. She took slow strides, much like a predator stalking its prey in the wild. "State your name and your business here."

"Private, you say?" She asked, her face fully coming into view. Adam took a sharp inhale when he saw her eyes— a milky white; she had no pupils. Michael raised his sword towards her, a look of resolution set on his face. "That's a shame. I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all... I did know your fa-"

"_Lilith_," Michael said, the word absolutely seething. If Adam has been on the receiving end of his anger, he would have dropped dead on the spot. There was no wonder as to Michael's capabilities as a knight— _the_ knight, nonetheless. "I strongly recommend leaving, or I will take no hesitation when it comes to killing you."

"I'd like to see you try," Lilith sneered, and snapped her head to the pillar Adam was behind. "Oh, Mikey... it looks like you've got yourself a little pet prince! Aw, I'm sure the love story is one that just... warms your heart."

Michael narrowed his eyes but kept his gaze of Lilith. "Your Highness, please go inside and get your father and the King. Inform them that Lilith is in the Gardens. Okay?"

Adam nodded quickly, his mouth gaping slightly as he rushed past Michael, staying as close to the walls as he could, and back into the castle. The change from fresh air to the musty air of the castle was undesirable, but Adam ignored that, and went on a search for his Dean and his father. He ran through the corridors, glad to see that there was nobody lingering in them. When he got to the ballroom doors, he swung them open, relieved to see that everyone in the ballroom was okay.

"Adam?" He whirled his head around, relief coursing through him when he saw Sam holding Jessica's hands, just having broken off from a waltz with her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uh- long story short, the hot knight is probably gonna get killed by some psycho chick named Lilith. Where are Dean and dad?" Adam asked, his eyes still farting around the room, but he couldn't see them.

"Okay- uh- what?" Sam sputtered, eyes wide. He looked at Jessica, who seemed panicked, and pressed a gentle kiss to her hand. "I'm sorry, love. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

"Of course," She nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Go do your hero thing, Sam."

Sam had a goofy smile on his face as he turned to Adam, and the youngest Prince felt like gagging. "So-"

"Where are Dean and dad?" Adam asked for the second time. He sent a glance out the window, but was unable to see anything in the gardens through the dark.

"I don't- Dean's over there," Sam said, pointing to the middle of the room. Dean was engaged in a waltz with the stable boy he had been talking to earlier. "I don't know where dad is."

"Whatever. We need to- we need to go get Dean. I'll go try to find dad-"

A scream cut him off mid-sentence.

"What the..." Sam whispered, trailed off in shock when a body fell to the ground in the middle of the ballroom— a girl Adam recognized as Josie Sands, the priest's daughter. One of the two knights that had been stationed to guard the door rushed forwards to Josie, the other one running out of the room, sure to find others.

"If everyone could remain calm, please-" Dean proclaimed, his voice loud and piercing through the chatter and turmoil of the ballroom. "Josie will be okay, we are currently taking her to the palaces infirmary." His words didn't calm the guests, but they did quiet down. He turned to Adam, his voice lower than usual. "Adam, where the hell were you?"

"I was outside-" He started, glancing back to the ballroom doors. "Listen, some chick named Lilith- I think she's a demon- is in the gardens and-"

"Lilith?" Dean repeated, a bit surprised. He shared a look with Sam, frowning slightly. "Where?"

"I'm the gardens. Mi- Sir Michael is with her, but if she's a demon-"

"He'll stand no chance, especially on his own." Dean sighed. "God, Adam, how do you get yourself into these situations? Just... take us there-"

"I'll stay here," Sam said, his eyes darting around the ballroom. "To keep them all at ease. Update me on what happened when you get back."

Dean gave a quick nod in return, sparing a glance to the stable boy. "Watch over Cas, too, please."

"Of course." Adam took this as his cue to grab Dean's wrist and drag him to the ballroom doors. The knight in the room went to approach him, but stopped when Dean shook his head. Adam sighed.

Adam was silent as he led Dean to the gardens, the King's maroon robe billowing behind him. Adam was slightly intimidated; he remembered the old Dean, the one who loved to goof around and play games, the one who considered him a true brother and always included him in activities. Since Dean turned twenty, though, he'd become more distant; in preparation for becoming the King. Sam was left to take the mantel as Adam's big brother, and to be fair, Adam had never asked for either of them to do it. He had never asked to be shoved into the life of royalty; his birth mother was dead and his father didn't want him. The Queen was nice enough to him, but he could tell she didn't see him as one of her children, adoptive or not. In all honesty, Adam would much rather be out on his own, living his life. But having a family of people who didn't care for him was better than having no family at all, he guessed.

"Shit-" Adam gasped as he collided with a firm chest, falling backward. Before he could hit the ground, a hand grabbed his bicep and pulled him upwards— rough and hard, to the point where he was sure it would bruise. Adam looked up, making eye contact with his father. John was glaring at him, and Adam could tell he was furious by just the look on his face. "Hi-"

"Dean." John let go of Adam, shoving him away as he turned to his eldest son. "Is the ballroom being kept on lockdown?"

"Yes," Dean nodded, frowning in the direction of Adam, who was rubbing where John had grabbed his arm. It had hurt— a lot. "Dad- what's going on?"

John sighed. "The MacLeods."

"What about them?" Adam asked, ignoring the glare John gave him.

"They attacked our kingdom. This is officially _war_." Adam's eyebrows shot up, but he pulled his composure back in when he saw a familiar figure approaching behind John. 

"Your Majesties, Your Highness," Michael greeted the three men, his sword back in its sheath, and in the dim light of the palace, Adam could see more of him. "I apologize for intruding. Lilith is currently in the dungeon. Lady Sands is in the infirmary, and her condition is unknown, as of right now. Lady Harvelle is doing everything she can to make sure she recovers."

"Thank you, Michael-" Dean said, wincing when John sent him a glare; Adam assumed it was due to the lack of informal address to the knight.

"As always, Your Majesty." Michael firmly nodded, narrowing his eyes at Adam. "If you don't mind, I need to take the Prince away from you. I have a few things I need to discuss with him about the events of earlier tonight."

"Go ahead." John agreed, evidently pleased to be able to send Adam away with some sort of excuse.

Michael began to walk away, casting a glance back at Adam. One of his eyebrows were raised. "Well?" Adam jogged to catch up to him, not bothering to look back at John or Dean. "You're welcome," Michael mumbled under his breath, once the two of them were far enough away. 

"What's happening?" Adam asked, turning to face Michael. "Don't bullshit me."

"I did not plan to," Michael crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. "Lilith is an ally of the MacLeod's, and she was sent to sabotage the King's coronation. But, seeing as you were there during the incident, and that there might be a possibility of more demons somewhere in the palace, I'm going to act as your guard until the situation is cleared."

"Great- yeah, totally," Adam said, throwing his hands in the air in agitation. "I can handle myself. I don't need some knight in shining armor to protect me-"

"I know you can handle yourself, and that's the problem." Michael argued. "For the short time that I've known you personally, and the stories I have heard, you have quite a big mouth. And you have never taken self-defense classes."

"Hey, I'm not complaining that I have a hot guy who's basically bound by law to protect me with his life-" Adam paused, thinking. "Well, I _am_, but what're you gonna be? My guardian angel, or whatever?"

"I would not consider it as that, plus it is only until we know everything is safe," The knight retorted. "Be glad I didn't station someone else. The other's would show _you_ no respect; bastard child, and all."

"Okay, okay, fine-" Adam gave in, shrugging his shoulders, but he was certainly annoyed. And, he wouldn't deny, a bit excited. And aroused, but he'd never, _ever_, admit that to the knight. Maybe he'd have a chance of writing his own love story; like Sam and Jessica, or Dean and the stable boy, Cas. He doubted it. "Just don't fall in love with me,_ my knight_."

Michael grinned, rolling his eyes another time. That was a good sign. "I shall try not to, _Your Highness_."

Adam was definitely looking forward to the next couple of days. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love feedback btw so yk


End file.
